Golden Star Dreams: New York Troubles
by bloodrose26
Summary: As the Golden Star crew prepare for a new, yet temporary, life in New York, supermodel Kagome Higurashi of Looks deals with the hate and envious feelings that are gradually filling her once kind heart. What will happen when Soshi and Sessh enter the picture? This story is mostly from Kags' POV. This is a sequel, READ GOLDEN STAR DREAMS FIRST. M for language and possible *action*.


Golden Star Dreams: New York Troubles

**After a great deal of time, after struggling through extreme writer's block, after hours and hours of waiting... It's freakin' here. My sequel.  
I know this is extra late and I apologize, so I'm glad I finally decided to quit shirking off my duties and write this prologue. This chapter/prologue is a taste of what this sequel is going to be about so I hope you'll like it and continue to follow me despite my flaky record. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

...Prologue...

**~Previously~**

_He slowly walked inside the door of his own penthouse closing it behind him as quietly as he could. The high-end apartment was eerily quiet, so he was hoping that it could remain that way until he got to his room. Of course he wouldn't be so lucky._

_Kagome popped her head over the couch as he passed by, clicking on the table lamp next to her. She caught his attention and with arms angrily folded over each other, Kagome walked furiously over to her bastard boyfriend who was putting her through so much pain._

_"Huh, so you're awake… Goodnight." Inuyasha said with annoyance in his words._

_"Don't talk to me like that you ass!" Kagome shouted. She was going to give it to him this time. It was now or never, and she refused to be his doormat any longer._

_"First Kikyou and now this Soshi bitch! How much pain do you wish to put me through before you realize that you're supposed to love ME!? KA-GO-ME!"_

_He could see her tears begin to stream down her cheeks, but Inuyasha could honestly care less. With the woman screaming and blubbering non-stop, all he wanted to do was to be done with her. With a shrug, Inuyasha turned from the irate Kagome and started to walk back to his room, but the still screaming model placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him._

_"What am I here for Inuyasha? You tell me you love me behind closed doors only to turn around and spit on our relationship in public! Why do I repulse you so? Do I me-"_

_"Now you know how it feels." He finally said before turning to glower at the stunned Kagome. "Anyways, get ready for next week when we take our trip to New York. Oh… and in the morning call Soshi and let her know that I won't need her 'services' during that time either. Now… Good. The Hell… Night."_

_He left her and all she could hear after a few moments of dead silence, was the slamming and faint clicking of a locked door. She covered her face to bawl her blue eyes out as she fell to her knees feeling defeated. The prick used her adulteries against her… __again.__ How many times did she have to say she was sorry and grovel at his feet before he would forgive the poor model._

_'__It's his fault in the first place…'__ She thought sadly, but her sorrow would soon turn to a boiling rage, __'Soshi Ariko WILL pay...'_

~**Present Day~**

The low hum of Mr. Kensho's – I decided to refrain from calling him Inuyasha – private plane soaring into the sky was the only noise that cut through the silence between us. Though the day was beautiful - the clouds were pure white, the sky was a gorgeous shade of blue, and the sun was bright- I couldn't help but feel so gloomy inside my heart.

"Hey."

And then I heard it. The slight calmness in his voice somehow managed to catch my attention even when I tried so hard to resist looking at him.

'_Usually he snaps for my attention. Why has he changed so suddenly?'_ I thought to myself before responding verbally, "Yes?"

"Go fetch me a magazine; I need a refresher on my topics when we speak to the Vice-President."

"Right away…" I responded through gritted teeth. With a sigh, I moved from my seat on the search for a suitable, up-to-date magazine for him to flip through. The only stewardess working on the plane walked up to me, uncomfortably fiddling with her hiked-up skirt as she approached. Shaking my head, I made a mental note of buying the girls more suitable uniforms to wear while on duty.

"Is there something you need Miss Higurashi?" She asked kindly.

"Oh I'm just looking for an updated issue of a fashion magazine. You don't suppose the staff packed some on the plane do you?"

"Oh of course we have some. Let me get you one. Better yet, I'll get all the available selections."

As I watched her leave, I could see her walking down the aisle in such an insecure fashion. Yep, that skirt definitely had to be bought down a few inches.

Hours later, and the pilot made the announcement that we were soon to be landing in New York. Preparing myself, I strapped myself in and watched from across the way as Mr. Kensho remained sleeping without his seatbelt fastened. If it wasn't for the passing stewardess checking on our safety, I would have let the bastard fall out his seat.

Suddenly I heard his phone ring and through the quietness of the plane, I could hear that it was Mr. Kensho's vice president on the phone.

"Yea, we'll be there in a few, have the limo ready and make sure _all _of your damn security is armed this time! Last time, a possessed woman tried to attack me for a lock of my hair and the body guards with me didn't have Tasers! Why do you have to be so fuckin' cheap!?"

I could hear Mr. Kensho rant and rave about our last trip to New York, but the crazed fans were the least of my worries. Once again, I'll have to be face to face and work alongside one of my greatest rivals.

That damned Kikyou…

* * *

**Ahhhhh that damn Kikyou... of course. What Inu/Kags story wouldn't be complete without that infamous love triangle? Well technically this isn't a 100% pure Inu/Kags story (though most of it will be told through Kags' POV). The main characters from the first story will make a reappearance at some point in the story so don't fret and send me hate mail like this:**

"Where's Soshi and Seeeeesssssshhhhhhhhhh? Boooooooooo~!"  


**And I guess even if you do send me hate mail, I hope it's constructive hate mail. *heart* **

**Anyways, thank you for reading and keep on the lookout for the next chapter!  
~B-Rose**


End file.
